


shoe box

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: I don't know how to summarize this..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: Mike thought he deserved a bit of luck, but...(sorry, no beta)





	1. Chapter 1

Harvey always joked at Mike's account. Especially about his apartment.  
Mike did not pay any attention to that anymore. He would take Harvey's daily dose of joke, shake his head and go on with job.  
But whenever they was in his small apartment, they were just closer.

He would joke to account of his little TV but watch with him whatever and how long it lasted.

He would laugh at the tiny bed, but he would not get out of it all weekend.

Only what they are not fooling were Mike's thumbnail, because knew he was bound to his grandmother and his parents.

Mike's little uncomfortable flat had more soul than his expensive apartment in the elite neighborhood. Harvey would never admit it, but Mike noticed by little things.

Mike never commented any of that, Harvey was still there and it does not matter where they are until they together. Over time, they were almost every night in that small apartment.

*

At the beginning of their relationship he was afraid Harvey will get tired of it. Who was he after all? Unlike him, Harvey was the kingfish in the city.  
He did not think that all this would take so long. He loved Harvey since the first meeting and feared that all this would only disappear one day.   
On the contrary, he noticed that they was increasingly attached to each other every day.

Mike understands how with Harvey has something he thought he would never have since he lost his parents. After their death, his grandmother tried compensate him everything she could, but recently she died too.

*

So, and after a year Harvey was still there. Life was finally perfect and Mike was delighted, but ... he could not get rid of some bad feeling.

He was so young when he lost his parents, grandmother died recently, now Harvey was the only one he could call his. What if destiny playing with him again?

*

This morning was especially uneasy because Harvey had risen early and had already gone to work. He let him sleep a little longer. They worked on this great case for months, and now that the closure came, it seemed as if it was harder.

He thinks maybe a bad feeling is not leaving him for tiredness, so he turns to the other side and falls asleep again.

When he wakes up again, he is late, but he does not care and so will spend the whole day at work. He quickly take a shower, eats something, drinks coffee, gets dressed and go to work. One of the many similarities recently.

*

It was late afternoon when he thought that had not seen Harvey all day. It was not unusual, maybe he was with someone on the late lunch or doing extra research on the case. Still, that strange, unpleasant feeling reappears to Mike. While still working on a stack of papers and folders scattered around him, whatever he tries can not concentrate.

*

When the cell phone rings the first thing that surprised him is an unknown number.  
"Hello" he answer with bad premonition and long listens to an unknown female voice that conveys the news his brain refuses to accept.  
"What?" he asks with a trembling voice, and knows he sounds like he's a little underwit, but he can not figure out what means: Harvey had gone? Where did he go? Why?

When the call finishes, he still looks into the cellphone without wanting to accept what it has heard. He is not sure how long he is sitting here on the floor when he senses someone's hand on his shoulder.He raised head and saw Donna.  
"Mike, please, get up," she says quietly. Mike notices that her eyes swollen.  
He knows he needs something to do. First of all, to get up, run, just ... can not make limbs to react. And again he can not expect Donna to take over.

He slowly stands up and leans against the wall, for what it needs superhuman effort. Donna tries to catch him by the hand, but Mike does not allow it. Slowly, step by step, he came to the table and took the cell phone and the car keys. Slowly, he constantly repeats himself, then moves up to the elevator. He need to go to the hospital.

He remembered every word woman had spoken over the phone. Unfortunately, with the photographic memory, even if he wanted he could not forget.

The only thing that is now aware of is unable to drive so call the taxi.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of the hospital causes the nausea from which it spins in his head. It should not be stumble now. He did not allow Donna to go with him and now must endure somehow. He took a deep breath and went to the reception to find out where to see Harvey's body.

Jesus... panic overwhelmed him when it says at loud, so the woman asks whether he wants to sit or if he wants water. She obviously looked at situations like these every day.  
Mike shook his head and moved toward the direction she showed. He is standing in front of door for a long time and now overwhelmed him something else ... hopes. Maybe all this is a mistake, maybe the body that shows him will not be Harvey, maybe ... maybe ...  
Little encouraged knocks. He knows it makes no sense to delay. When a coroner opens, Mike pronounces Harvey name and he takes him to one of the boxes.

He asks him again whether he is good and ready. Mike nods and just waits.  
A body covered with snow-white sheet can not be Harvey, just can not...

His legs are canceled when a coroner reveals the face of a man he loved more than anything.   
God Lord, please ... Mike quietly whispers while kneeling on the floor, his tears streaming down his cheeks. He knows Harvey would not want this, and with the last atoms of strength stand up.

The doctor did not leave the place. Obviously, he has seen countless cases of this kind. Mike does not care. He caressing Harvey's pale face and kissed ice lips.

He knows he'll remember this forever and when he does not want to. And can not wonder what he's did wrong in life that all the people he loved dying.

Gently covered his face with a sheet and moves backwards. He knows this is Harvey, and yet ... as if he were not. This feelings can deceive him. It's probably in shock, he thought. Then he said coldly good bye and came out of the room.

What will happen now? Where to go? He knows what to do, he recently buryed his grandmother, but this is not the thing. What's next? How will he live without him?  
As the hot tears flow down his face, he heading around the corner of the building trying to hide.

"God, why did you take him from me?" He repeats over and over. Not sure whether or not in at loud or in his head. Everything is so blurry and unclear. And right now he just wants to die...

It seems he has fallen asleep or grow numb for a while when Donna finds him. Although he told her did not want to go with him, this time he was so exhausted and allowed her to take him to the car and to her apartment.

They do not speak much, but she knows what to do. He urged him to drink some juice before putting him in bed. She knows he'll need a few hours of sleep for everything he's been waiting him in the next few days.

*

All night, it rolled and sweating and everything Donna can look out for him. As much as she was sorry too, Mike needed her. She just hoped he would not break.

She saw that their love grew from day one, even when they did not want to admit it publicly.  
She was jealous of how Harvey had always shown Mike that he is the only one for him, for a lifetime. She watched Mike worship each Harvey movement.

And now the drunk driver took it all. From her and all the people who respected and loved him. But, most from Mike.

*

The next few days, Donna did the most job. Mike moves as in dream. Some ugly dream. Still refusing to fully believe that this is true.

Yet whenever a picture of a morgue comes into his mind, he knows that everything is real and every time over and over again hits him. How much time will he need to get stuck on his feet? How will he live, work, breathe without him ...

People are approaching and talking, but Mike does not hear anything. From a complete breakdown saving him the thought of what Harvey would do.

The worst thing would be to return to the apartment where so many things remind him of him. Nevertheless, better to squeeze the patch immediately, it will not be easier if it is delayed.

Again he refuses Donna and thanked her for everything, but says he has to do this alone. 

When he opened the door, it was cold, though it was spring. He feels as though he can not breathe for a few moments, but forced himself to go in. Now he just falls to his knees and begins to sob uncontrollably. After all, he alone, there is no one from whom to hide.  
He can not stop at the moment either because of Harvey. He could not, not yet ...


	3. Chapter 3

He waking up was tortured with a heavy and broken sleep on the floor where he fell asleep.  
Somehow he managed to get to the couch and sit down. Think about it when he has eaten something last time and his throat tightened, so he pulls to the fridge and drinks a little water.

He knows the grief will never stop, but he also knows that Harvey would not like that sadness kills him.

The first night in the apartment was the worst. He wakes up constantly and somewhere in between reality and sleep is not certain what is true and what a lie.   
When day dawn, forced himself to get up and take a shower. Preparation some food and forced to eat and drink something.   
Than calls Donna, because he knows she worry and inform her that he will come to work later.

Donna knows there's no point in contradict him. Better to keep it in the eye here than to he be home alone. She breathed a sigh of relief when lower the handset.   
The first night they survived, now only a small step should continue from day to day. It will be all right, maybe not immediately, but over time. She knows Mike certainly wants to Harvey be proud of him now.

*

In the first few months he would find any time of day and went to the Harvey grave. He would talk about everything that was happening. It helped him begin to heal slowly. He still slept and ate poorly, but somehow he held up above the water.

Donna really helped him a lot. Next to it she was closest to Harvey. Actually, the only one could understand him. They did not talk much about Harvey, but they understood perfectly.

Mike remembered everything, every moment, smell, taste ... He slept in his shirts, smelled of Harvey’s perfume. Whenever he would close his eyes, he would feel his hands around him.

He knew the time would come when the scent would not really exist, but he did not care, this time the eidetic memory will not allow him to forget. This made him somehow comforted.


	4. Chapter 4

Then some strange things started to happen. He would hear Harvey's voice, and he would have to see him in the masses of people.  
He did not want to talk to anyone.   
Sometimes he would be scared for his mental health because he thought had become a little easier. He was in despair thinking that maybe it was just one of the phase mourning and that would eventually pass.

But it did not pass, and instead of being overwhelmed with grief, he decided to investigate why this was all happening.   
Maybe somebody cruel playing with him? First of all, take a couple of free days and take a rest, and to see if anything can be found.

Now remember that Donna mentioned that Harvey had gone to lunch with somebody that day, who was unknown even to her. Until now, he did not pay attention to it, but now it seems quite strange. Harvey had never hidden anything. Mike decides to ask for a file and review everything that has happened.

Some of his things were inconsistent. Why did he drive alone and not call Ray? Why did not he say, at least to him, if he had a problem? Among the things in sight of some that did not belong to Harvey at all. This has become all the more weird.

He came to the restaurant where Harvey was on the lunch that day, but he has no luck. The waitress tells him that the man who worked back than recently did dismiss job. Even this restaurant was not the place Harvey would normally visit.

Mike tried to put the dice together in his apartment, but it was more and more oddly, and he was frightened that Harvey had gone into something obscure.

He asked Donna some things. She was already suspicious, then he gave up for further interference, because he did not want them both to get involved. Especially if Harvey got into something bad.

When he returned to work after a short break, Mike continued as if nothing had been, but all around Harvey's death is still blurry.

Something did not give him to leave behind, so he calls Vanessa, Harvey's private investigator. Arrange meeting, though Mike does not say anything special why he needs it.

He is not sure how to explain it to her or to what exactly is it doubtful. She reviews everything he has brought, so she says he will inquire and report to him if she finds out something.

He did not have the ability to read people like Harvey, but it seems to him that she was hiding something.

When Vanessa comes up for a few days and says she has not found anything suspicious, Mike knows she is lying. He thanked her and finishes the conversation but still does not think to give up.

Still it seems that seeing Harvey, but now a lot closer to where he lives. He's not afraid of that. If he has already been alone, memories and even weird are always alongside him.  
As the visions become more common, he think or have really gone mad, or that there is something really crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

One night he awakened by the ringing of a cell phone. Unknown voice only dictates the address and cut off the connection. Mike suddenly is fully awake. He contemplate what can do a couple of moments, then stands up, dresses and goes toward the car.

It’s five minutes after midnight, and he's totally scared. Should it ever be here? He went slowly into the abandoned house when someone covered his mouth and pulled him deeper into the dark room.

Mike does not know if he is more frightened of the whole situation or the scent of the cologne that he would recognize everywhere.  
"Harvey ..." he says in a shaky voice. Suddenly the man put his hand out of his mouth and turned it toward himself.  
"This is not possible ..." Mike whispers shocked as he looks into those dark eyes, "I saw your body in the morgue..."

Harvey shows him to stay silent and took him through the other way out into the small alleyway where Vanessa waited with the car.

When they settles into the vehicle, Mike can not stop looking at him. That smile, warm eyes, mole... all for which he yearned past few months.

When he sees Mike does not know what to do, Harvey embraces him and Mike huge him back. There will be time for everything else, now they just wants to feel each other.

As Vanessa drive them from the city, Mike feels that his sadness and pain in the past months slowly leak from his body. He knows that Harvey had a good reason, and for now let go of all this.

He relaxed completely, and after a while felt how Harvey waking him up. He guess after so much sleepless night he fell asleep.   
See that car stopped. He does not know where they are and does not care. Harvey whatever is demanded, he will all agree. No guess.  
Now that he knew how it was to be without him, he did not want it ever to be repeated.

Vanessa disappears when leave them in a small cottage in the woods. Obviously, Vanessa and Harvey examined the terrain well and prepared everything. Harvey brings him in. The hut is cozy and warm.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" Harvey asks, "No," Mike says, so he pulls him to sit next to the fireplace.

"Listen, the story is long, maybe you want to rest first," Harvey wrapped him around shoulder.  
"It's OK," Mike put lips on his and immediately remembered that frozen lips from the morgue, and felt how his heart squeezed.  
"OK," Harvey said gravely, "I know all that was hard for you, forgive me, but I could not otherwise, at least so far."  
"Who was in the morgue?" Mike interrupted him.  
"My brother" Harvey closed his eyes "they did not have a lot of work that you believe it was me. 

That day he called me for lunch. I did not even dream of ending like this. What he told me was terrible. For years he pay interest rates for gambling debts, but that was no longer enough for them.  
Drunk driver was not a coincidence, only instead of me he killed my brother.They all set it to look like it was me. Since then, they kept me in captivity. I kept paying from my private account until Vanessa found me."

Harvey takes the water and some air. Mike continues to look at him. Harvey is not sure if he even realizes what he is telling him.  
"Mike, Mike ..." Harvey says quietly, and only hugs him "I think that's enough for now. Here we are safe for a couple of days."

It’s already a new day, and both are exhausted. Harvey took him to the bed. Stripped of their clothes and they bend under the blanket.   
Mike is afraid that he will wake up and Harvey will disappear again, so he is even afraid to close his eyes, but after a while when he heard Harvey's quiet breathing, he falls asleep too.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike knows he's not home even before he opens his eyes. Something is particularly strange to him... a warm body wrapped around him... Harvey ... and he thinks back to the previous night.

Harvey's back! Oh, thank God ... his heart starts to beat uncontrollably. It was as if he just realized what had happened.   
Harvey is alive and not just that, here it is, beside him. He can touch him, kiss him... he comes back to him.

When he calmed down, turned to him and gently kissed his lips. Harvey immediately responses, so they start desperately to kiss, touch, explore... as if they are compensating time they spent separating. Like they still do not believe they are back there, really together. As soon as possible, get rid of clothes.

Mike has the feeling he's burning out of desire. He needs so much that they be connected, so he's clumsy and trembled, as if it was their first time again. But Harvey does not mind. Everything is irrelevant now that he has Mike in his hands again.

When Harvey is finally within it, Mike feels the tears flowing down his face.   
"Shhhh ..." Harvey kiss him gently "everything is okay my love, I'm here..."  
They stop for a few moments and enjoy the feeling that has always been flowing between them, especially if they are so intimate and exposed. And then they start to move slowly, light... as if they are on the waves... than faster and stronger... until they both reach the peak.

They lay in silence for a while just holding each other hand. Harvey does not do anything. Though they can stay here for a short while, he let Mike adapt slowly to the new situation.

Harvey first got up, made breakfast and coffee and brought it to bed. Now that they are settled down in a warm location, Harvey can continue the story ...

"I do not know exactly where they kept me, at least not all the time, but the thoughts of you kept me alive."  
Mike smiles... oh, how he missed that smile. He looking at him with such a love that Harvey does not regret all the trouble he has passed because they are back together.  
"I knew a little about what was happening. I was ready to pay whatever they ask for, but it seemed to me that all this was not a reason. While Vanessa did not find me, I did not know what had happened to my brother."  
Harvey paused. Mike kissed his palm and whispered, "I'm sorry... "  
Harvey took a deep breath and continued, "I'm not sure who those people are. It seems to me that it has something to do with our father. Vanessa and her team are working on it now, but neither are we safe for now. Besides, my mother is also in danger. We hid her in a safe place.  
For a while I was walking around your apartment and I knew you saw me but I could not get in touch... I did not want to frighten you, maybe just prepare for what followed...  
If you're interested in something else, just ask, but that's more or less everything. After all, and I have just more questions."

After the conversation, they take a nap before dinner, then prepare something together and eat in silence.  
"Donna" Mike first speak and Harvey knows that somehow they need to reach her.   
"I know she's crazy now and worried about you, but we have to find a way to talk to her. We have two days to think about the future."

The next day, they walk through the woods. It's cold, but they need air to clear thoughts. At least for a short while, everything is almost normal.

For now, Vanessin's connection have pulled part of Mike's money into an unmarked account so they could function for some time. They takes the vehicle and, on their way to the next shelter, buys some clothes and food.

They have an agreed and elaborated plan with the Vanessa team. At one of the points finds Harvey's mother. Mike meet her for the first time, but notice immediately there is tension between them.  
She is very kind to Mike and has no problem accepting their obvious relationship. While Harvey does some business, Mike and her talk very relaxed.

Mike is certain that Harvey has good reason for such a relation with his mother, but it does not matter for now and it is not time or place to talk about it either.

After two days they move on. The place where they are supposed to meet Vanessa is very far away, so occasionally stop and refresh. Most importantly Vanessa has already brought Donna there and now everyone is safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Unfortunately, the situation prolong for a longer period than they expected. Harvey and Mike are intense thinking what the other side wants.

Mike thinks more and more that this is something Harvey's father owned. Gordon was a musician and it is not very well known. It is unlikely that he had something that criminals are so much wanted.

Maybe they should search the house where Harvey grew up, but it was not safe. Besides, that is obviously place, if Gordon had that something, it would surely hide it somewhere else.  
Harvey came to the conclusion that his music could lead to some trace. He had his records in the office, only now they have no access to it. Who could help them? Mike suggested Luis though the others were up against him, but Harvey obeyed him.

Donna has a task to contact him and ask him to deliver the records to the mailbox where some of the Vanessa’s people will be picked up.

Mike takes the packages and brings them to their current location. Nothing seemed to help them. They watch them for hours, and then Harvey comes up to one that Gordon particularly likes and finds the key in the cover.

Here's a clue, just the question is what the key unlocks? Then Mike took this one record which Gordon recorded and Harvey listened so often. He watched several times the songs and dedication which is Gordon wrote, and finally realized.

The key is from a hut which Gordon had for years to go to when he wanted to be alone and to work. Harvey was never there, but his mother should know at least where to start looking. He is still not sure if will find anything there, but it is worth trying.

Vanessa does not agree when they decide they want to go there, but Harvey is persistent. These are the things and the house of his father. He wants to see. People who had persecuted them were still unable to find a hut. Perhaps because it was really in the remote part.

The hut is in the woods and it's really hard to find. Here Gordon had his peace.  
They feel that their time is running down, so they are looking for anything that might help to illuminate this whole situation.   
They've eat something on the way, because the cabin is pretty neglected and dysfunctional, and then they go for a search. They do not know where to start. What should look for? If the criminals were ready for everything to get this, it must be something very valuable.

After a few hours of screaming, Mike is sitting and thinking. If Gordon left their tracks to the hut, they would have to try to find something Gordon hid in the same way.

While Mike was thinking, interrupted him harshly "finally". He approached to Harvey and looked at what he held in his hand. VHS tape he found in a hidden compartment behind the wall. It was not accidentally. That's it.   
They do not have the equipment at which would review the content, but there will be time for it.

They immediately go back to finalize all this. Meanwhile, Vanessa will take care of the equipment, so when they come to the shelters, they look together content the tape.  
Gordon was apparently witness to the murder in the exchange of drugs and money. Probably at that time he worked in a place where he removed the surveillance video and kept it all these years.

Harvey and Vanessa know a sufficiently reliable police officer who will take care of all the evidence. They were thinking of doing it alone, but Harvey needed his old life back and this was the cleanest way.

After analyzing all the evidence, the police provide them protection for some time. Mike and Harvey finally spend some time alone. It will take some time for everything to be done in part, and they will now decide to devote to each other. Mike after all just wants Harvey close.   
And indeed, when it's all over, at work celebrations Harvey return. Most Mike and Donna. They endlessly recount what has happened and is a bit annoyingly, but it does not matter, everything all right again.

Especially Harvey thinks a lot about this whole situation and decides to appreciate more about what they get.

First, it decides to cut down on the job. Now he is painfully aware of it and he blame himself for having to understand it in the most difficult way. It does not matter, now it will do everything to spend more quality time with Mike. The amount of money he had shrunk but still was more than enough. Now it all seemed so little important to him.

He immediately sold his apartment and moved to Mike’s. Shoe box, as he called it, is all they need. No spectacular look at Manhattan, no hundreds of square, no expensive stuff in fact need them. They need closeness to each other, and this little apartment is all the more intimate.

Who knows, maybe it's all supposed to be just like that. The most important thing they have learned that each day they spend together are considered as a gift.


End file.
